Damon Angst
by Pukeeto
Summary: David Walliams. He was always the sunshine, the one who makes people laugh just with his personality. But is that how he really feels? Or what is behind this mask? Simon Cowell was trying to find out but they find themselves in a more dangerous situation..


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2952caf67c7a26d7eff7fce152366084"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Note: This takes place in 2015/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5825837aa152954016bd01a9155fbb52"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Third POV/ubr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everything was as usual. Simon, Amanda, Alesha and David sat together and judged the candidates. Simon said no to the most, not because he was in a bad mood, but he just saw no talent that could style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As always, David flirted with Simon, which the audience celebrated with screaming. Simon doesn't know exactly when or why David started it, but he didn't mind it. He even liked the way David always got around him, but of course he played it cool./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c253cfcccd77278015f228d35319117d"Everything was as usual,, well it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Even after the show or between breaks, David was always having fun like he always have./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="730f5ce89b4cdd2a9f4872e53c51a49f"Later on the show after an act had left the stage, David began to flirt style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"David, can you stop sitting on my lap, please?" Simon asked with a smile on his face. David pouted and stood up indignantly. "I thought you liked it Simon," he replied. The audience laughed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But something was different. When Simon looked over at the taller man, he could see that something was off. The way he looked at the performance,, so lifeless. He didn't look happy, but Simon could only see this sight for a few seconds before David started laughing again. But Simon couldn't get that expression out of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="68e4a630fe60a60440d0761676459423"Finally the last participant was through. A little girl, quite excited, but she could sing. With 4 yess she ran happily off the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed0223a16d59ec71f238ce70c2fa58f5""Good night everyone" Simon yelled and waved as he left the stage. Alesha and Amanda also left the action. David made another scene before leaving the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04778f0b1400d1fb5125ade37a3e9ce5"However, before this exhausting day finally comes to an end, they have to drive home first. Once again, Simon looked at David before he got into the black car. Again. His eyes looked sad and empty. Did he only see something? Was he just picturing it? Or was something really wrong, with the ever so happy David Walliams?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24923c4788aad43cbccdeff110009c0a"On the way home, unlocking his door, standing in his living room. Simon Cowell was still thinking about his friend. Was he even his friend? Otherwise he would tell him what was wrong with him or not? Were they just colleagues? He sat down at the kitchen table and finally called Amanda and Alesha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28b0db9b0a95e81f0c5a67b627397436""Hey Simon, is something wrong? You look do worried." Amanda asked in confusion. Well he must admit, he was worried. "Did you two notice anything weird because of David? He seemed off "Alesha answered with a "Mhm, no not really. He was as usual, why? The way he sat on your lap was hilarious" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Simon thought to himself, was he really just imagining everything? style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He knew exactly what he had seen. Without saying anything else, he hung up, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of his house. He wanted to see David as soon as possible. What if something happened?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="29a76b0aa18d0bb2011b96243c55c97e"When he finally arrived in front of David's house, his heart beat faster than usual. He knew David's house. He was often visiting. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Why did he hesitate to go further?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After like 10 minutes in front of the house, he finally could pull himself together and wanted to ring the bell, but what he saw only frightened him more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="383907b33f6b60d8a503e6c64510898e"How could someone like Simon Cowell lose his composure?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efd7b241a15dcf19166770ab68302027"The front door was open. Did David forget to close it? Simon's hands trembled as he pushed the already open door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3798c4afc4cc35b21e14ff9f66a1d835"He looked down the hall into the big living room. Nobody there. "David? Are you there? " He shouted. No Answer. With quick steps, no, he almost ran through the house. Looking for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In the living room he looked around in panic, he saw two legs peeking out from behind the sofa. Confused, but also frightened, he moved on. When he looked behind the sofa, he saw David. He was lying on the floor, unconscious, with some bottles of empty liquor next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa9bd900b664385e399f2b74d7beb043"What should he do, what happened? "Oh god. David.." At first he just stood there, staring at his unconscious friend. But then he fell to the ground next to him and felt his pulse. His heart was still beating. One worry less. But what now? "David? David !?" He tried to shake him awake. In panic he reached for his cell phone and called the ambulance. He put David's head on his lap. What had happened to him? Simon's heart broke into pieces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="acde95b43307301f2549e25b7dbc28e7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"David..you were always so happy and made everyone laugh, made me laugh./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="526ebaa8e43882b555330f39b7bf023f"He waited until finally the rescue workers arrived. "What happened?" Asked one of the men. "I-I don't know," he stuttered. "I found him like- like this" The rescue workers carefully placed him on a stretcher. "We take him as a precaution, until we know what's wrong with him." Explained one of them. "...Can, can I come with you?" He asked, still full of fear for his friend. "You're not related to him, Mr. Cowell," one of them said. "I beg you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They finally nodded and let him come along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17fcd125fe73ec0638b84763c88c846b"In the ambulance, Simon held David's hand. He didn't even know why, but he did. Even in the hospital, he didn't leave his side. It was nearly morning and all the excitement had just made the executive tired. Shortly after they arrived, he fell asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c452e4ba311923b19b6a55abb35d82c8"It was about 1pm when he woke up again. He first had to look around a bit to realize where he was and what happened yesterday. He saw David in bed, still sleeping, he looked... really bad. Simon heard someone discussing outside the room. A woman's voice. He wanted to see who was at the door, maybe Amanda or Alesha. Or even Lauren. He haven't talked to her since yesterday./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d605fd0217a942d454b8601245c7873"But before he got to the door he heard a grumble. Simon turned around quickly and his eyes fixed on David. "Si?" David's voice was scratchy and quiet. "Hey David, I'm here," Simon said calmly, sitting next to him again. "What happened ..?" David wondered and sat upright. His eyes wandered around the room until he realized where he was. But David's reaction was not what Simon expected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9bda5eea8006d409b4e666bddb042cc4"David was not surprised or panicked. No, he simply looked at his hands, which trembled a little. Simon looked at him worriedly. "What happened yesterday David ..?" He asked cautiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73e7d312b0161f949eac629e8a594edf"Simon wanted to look into his eyes, but David is avoiding his. "Nothing, I just ... just drank too much."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5eb876fafd53582b28b2bfd714d9b466"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lie/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f37ef8fd2f2e223751b1511985e0dd63""I'm fine Si" he smiled and finally looked in Simon's direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3d26eeb1ad9fa584ef2965d9d299fc5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Another lie. Why are you lying to me David ..?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3920879e9cc0d01f58eb4e1ad0216d6d"The executive sighed. He knew exactly what the bigger man said was wrong. Why didn't he tell the truth? "You know David ... whatever you're thinking about right now, you can tell me, okay? If you're worried about something just tell me please... "Simon had never been so open with him. Or frankly, with no one really. Sure, he had Lauren, but that was different for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91a30f5e08f865585c3b57c4f82a379e"David shook his head. Although his headache became even worse. "Simon ..." he looked into his eyes and you could see tears forming. "I-" he didn't get further, because suddenly the door was torn open. A woman came storming in. A woman who was well known to Simon. It was David's wife, Lara. Simon didn't know she was here, so she was the voice he had heard before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4ae18d7fa5d971e822b9a9aaa6ee45f""Oh David," said the blonde supermodel as she came closer to the bed. David's mouth slid down briefly. Simon guessed what was going on. When Lara sat down on the bed where David was lying, he started to smile. He put on a mask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38564846ab2e2414109a5af9f96e2e4e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why didn't I notice before that something was wrong../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="077d9641c9c382904397205641e6cb9d""How are you darling?" Lara's voice sounded worried. "I'll leave you two alone" Simon stood up and looked into the eyes of David. He had a sad expression. Like he was screaming for help. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As the door closed behind Simon, Lara turned back to David. She hugged him. Gave him a kiss. She started to talk and talk and talk../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e3d4dc20713933f735aa5d2bff58ec6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please stop it ... I can't take it anymore. What's wrong with me ?!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2dae4ab6e7c77169fd1bd06543de2b08"David just nodded without listening to her properly. His emotions crept around his heart until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Lara! Stop, please stop.." she stopped and was shook about David's loud voice. Everything she did was staring at him. "I'm sorry .. it's just, I can not lie to you anymore."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cae479a315be63b829565a36c3da723""What do you mean David?" Lara seemed worried and wanted to caress David's cheek, but he avoided it. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Lara I..I can't continue this marriage. It's not you, it's all me. I'm the failure. I don't know what I feel anymore, if I feel anything at all. But I'm sure I can not lie to you anymore." his voice crumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="198dfea7601aabbbb81aea285552bc8b""I am sorry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="403161725bef4d7530719f145f476e1d""What are you saying? That you want a divorce? That you don't want to be with me anymore? Sorry David but all at once? So suddenly?"You could hear her words trough the door where Simon could hear style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As I said .. I am so sorry Lara but I don't love you anym-" he didn't came further, because the next thing you heard was a slap. Lara had hit him and then left the room crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="957d16bd82fcfdab8b5196c54331cefd""Lara wait." Simon tried to stop her, but it was too style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="751465a54b0256c5a8e1db4169c71da4"So first chapter is done! Sorry for spelling mistakes or false grammar but English is not my native tongue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but more angst will follow so beware!/p


End file.
